the start of something new
by kissedbynight
Summary: what starts off as a prank, get Lydia married to her best friend! will it change there relationship, or deep down is this what they both wanted? fluff will come in the later chapters. lets keep this clean for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, no matter how much I wish I did, it's not mine, nor are it characters; those belong to my one of my hero, and idols, Tim Burton.**

`Beeteljuice! Beeteljuice! Beeteljuice! ` Lydia called from her room

With a crash of thunder, and an eerie laugh echoed her room.

; You know Lyds; I could have been in a shower. `

`Like that would ever happen, you and shower in the same sentence! Ha! ` She laughed.

Lydia and Beeteljuice have grown up a lot since there first encounter, Lydia was almost eight teen know, and, well, Beeteljuice, he will never grow up.

`What wrong Lyds? `

`Claire happened! She gets under my skin. `

`What did she do this time? `

`She pushed my friends into the guy's bathroom, slashed my tire, wrote, _fat cow_ on my locker, and spilt water over my English paper! `

` Wow, and I thought I was devious. `

Lydia had tear stains on her pale checks; Claire was not getting away with this one! No one and I mean no one will ever hurt my best friend if I have anything to do about it!

`Beeteljuice, I know that face, don't go get any ideas. `

`Don't worry Lyds, I won`t. `

`Promise me Beej. `

`Cross my heart, hope to, oh wait, too late, promise Lyds. `

But Betty Juice didn't.

**So** **what do you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well let`s just say tonight I was inspired to write, cause when I look out my window and I see the moon and the stars, my heart skips a beat. Makes you wonder, are we really alone? Any way`s has many times you say his name, he will always be Lydia`s..I mean Tim Burton`s...so put you live or un-dead hands together for the ghost with the most...the one the only BEETLEJUICE!**

Beej`s p.o.v

Lydia did say for me not to `juice` Claire, but I am not Beeteljuice, I`m Juice, Betty Juice that is. I was never the one for rule fallowing myself anyways. Claire was in for a head spinning night!

_Knock, knock._

The door was opened by a man imposing as a penguin **(a butler...just so you know)**, with his way to pointy nose, it reminded me of an eye-scream cone.

`Is Claire home? `

`My I ask who this is. `

`I`m Betty Juice, I`m writing an article for Miss Shannon`s School for Girls about beauty, and I was wondering is Claire would tell me her secret for her stunning beauty, `beep breath, `Because she is the only one at our school who has beauty. `

Lie`s all of it! Lydia was by far more captivating then this little tramp. Why am I talking about Lyds this way?

`Oh Charles, I heard everything, send her up! `

`Bye, Charles! `

I ran up the stairs...well not ran more like hovered, running requires work, and I don`t do work.

`Oh Betty, Your here at last! `

`Yippy. `` Someone kill me...again.

*Three long hours later

`And that`s only step forty! `

Lydia was right; I should never get any wild ideas about pranking Claire! What a drag! How long can one girl ramble about face cream!

`OH my look at the time, it`s getting really late. `

`But I haven`t showed how to apply hand cream yet! `

`Oh darn it but I better go; I hear that tonight is the haunting night. `

`The what night. `

`Hunting, where the dead come back and posses your body. `

Haha, it`s show time!

`Betty? `

I let my body go limp and fall to the floor, moaning. I stood up without going on to my hands and knees **(this is what it would look like _\| detailed...I know)**

`Claire, help me! `

`Momze, Dadze! `

The blond ditz went running down her hall way, arms flinging this way and that.

`Awe fish sticks! That wasn`t even the good part! `

Green fog poured from the window, and the crakes in the floor.

`Beeteljuice. `

`Once is enough to get my attention. `

`Beeteljuice. `

`Slow down pal, I don`t even know your name. `

`BEETELJUICE! `

**What will happen to our beloved friend? Who called his name? Tell me what you think please. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eeeheheh, miss me? I've got to say, I lost inspiration for this story...so I'm sorry to keep you waiting, or you, xXxCathlyn`xXx. And you`ve already heard my disclaimer...so I'm not going to say it again!**

Lydia`s p.o.v

I woke up from a bad dream. All I remember from it was getting ready for bed, when this, thing grabbed my ankles and pulled me in to the shadows of my room; no matter how hard I tried to cry for help; no sound came.

I didn`t remember going to the Neitherlast night; so how did I get here?

`Lydia, it`s time to decide what fate has in store. `

`For who? `

What is going on? Why am I here? If only Beeteljuice was here!

`For your beloved friend, Beeteljuice. `

`What! I would never do that! `

BEETELJUICE! I`M GOING TO KILL HIM!

*****In the courtroom*****

Beeteljuice`s p.o.v

`While we wait for Miss. Lydia, ` He glared down at Beeteljuice, `State you're plea juice! `

Why do they have Lids? What are the charges? How do I get into these situations?

`Good evening everyone. `

`Shut-up and tell us what you were doing to that breather! `

`Teaching. `

If that bony old judge had skin...or muscles, I'm positive there would have been an eyebrow raise right there.

I strong wind blew into the court room, as Lydia walked in with her head low, with a man's hand on her back.

She never let me but a hand on her like that? Why am I doing this! It`s Lids for crying out loud!

`Ah, there you are, no we can charge you Juice! `

Lydia looked at me with questioning eyes; I hung my head in shame.

`Miss. Lydia, you`ve known this slime ball for years, am I correct? `

`Yes sir, you are correct. `

`Hmm, well this just got easier. `

`May I ask, you honour, what just got easier? `

`His punishment! `

Lydia `s p.o.v

Punishment? Why am I being involved in this? So many questions left unanswered.

`Lydia, are you willing to do anything for you friend? `

`of cores, that`s what friends are for. `

`Then, as long as you are willing to do _anything_ for you friend, it`s time I made my ruling. `

Both Beej`s and my eyes were on the judge, as the court room fell silent. Both worried, both scared, both unsure.

`I know pounce you ghost and wife! NEXT! ` the judge`s rulling echoed in the court room, and everything faded to black.

**Ohhh snap! Will I hope you enjoyed! Can you please to me a huge favour...CAN YOU PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! It makes me sad when no one reviews...I almost deleted it. So if you don`t want this story to go down the drain...please, review, that's all I ask.**


End file.
